The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow
The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow jest to pierwszą light novel oparta o The Daughter of Evil. Wydana została 10 sierpnia 2010 roku przez Akuno-P. Jest przedstawia wydarzenia zarówno z The Daughter of Evil jak i The Servant of Evil. Krótki Opis Wydarzenia mają miejsce w Królestwie Lucifeni gdzie włada Księżniczka Riliane w wieku 14 lat.Nadużywała ona władzy a każdy kto się jej sprzeciwiał był bezlitośnie ścinany. Poza tym Księżniczka miała sługę podobnego do niej który nazywał się Allen. Był on jej bratem bliźniakiem. W czasie wielkiej wojny wywołanej przez Riliane wielu ludzi zginęło. Wtedy wybuchła rewolucja której przewodziła Germaine Avadonia przybrana siostra Allena. Fabuła Rozdział 1.1 Podczas gdy Allen i Chartette sprzątali ogród królewski, Leonhart został przydzielony do służby wartowniczej na przyjęciu urodzinowym Księżniczki Riliane. Gdy cała trójka jest razem Leonhart w obecności stwierdza że mieszkańcy Lucifeni głodują a Riliane ma tyle jedzenia że mogła by ich wszystkich wyżywić nagle do pokoju wbiega Ney krzycząc że Riliane znikneła. Leonhart i Allen poszli jej poszukać w Lesie Millennium.Ostatecznie Allen znajduje księżniczkę z jej koniem Josephine na plaży. Następnie razem wracają na jej urodziny. Podczas imprezy Allen zastanawia się czy Riliane nigdy się nie dowie że są bliźniakami gdy nagle Ney poprosiła go o pomoc w doniesieniu ogromnego tortu urodzinowego wszyscy goście byli tym zdumieni poza Leonhart'em który wyszedł z obrzydzeniem. Rozdział 1.2 Po egzekucji polityka jeden ze sługów zaatakował Riliane jednak Allen uratował siostrę księżniczka wezwała strażników. Wkrótce potem został skazany na gilotynę. Po zauważeni że żywność służąca Ney powiedziała jej że był to Leonhart. Księżniczka kazała Allenowi go zabić. Allen nie był pewien czy powinien to zrobić jednak gdy usłyszał od Ney że Leonhart chce dokonać zamachu na Riliane Alen decyduje się to zrobić. Riliane upiła Leonharta i gdy ten wracał do domu Allen zabija swojego przybranego ojca. Następnego ranka wielu ludzi zebrało się nad brzegiem rzeki Germaine była zaniepokojona że jej przybrany ojciec nie wrócił poszła tam gdzie zebrał się tłum wraz z Chartette. Pomimo starań Chartette Germaine zauważa martwe ciało swojego ojca i przysięga zemstę na Riliane. Rozdział 2.1 Sąsiad Lucifeni Królestwo Elphegort zaczął pomagać swojemu sąsiadowi złagodzić głód. W odpowiedzi Allen został wysłany do Elphegort żeby dogadać się z kupcem Keel Freesis. Przed wyjazdem Allen spotyka Gumillie po niezręcznej rozmowie daje mu cebule mówiąc by przekazał to znajomej mieszkającej w Elphegort po czym mówi że tą osobą jest Michaela. Po sześciu godzinach jazdy przez las usłyszał śpiew Michaeli. Allen podaje jej cebule Michaeli proponuje jechać w tym samym przedziale co on do Dworu Freesis. Para dociera tam. Allen spotkał Gasta Venoma i Keel Freesis. Allen proponuje kilka darów Keeli i rozmawia z Michaelą. Ostatecznie Allen wraca do swojej ojczyzny. Po powrocie Allen i Riliane dowiadują się że Kyle Marlon narzeczony Riliane zakochał się w kimś. Riliane karze Mariam dowiedzieć się kim jest ta osoba. Tym czasem Germaine zaczyna formowanie ruchu oporu w opuszczonym domu. Rozdział 2.2 Mariam wróciła do Lucifeni nie odkrywając kim jest kochanka Kylea. Wściekła Riliane karze zabić wszystkie zielonowłose kobiety i spalić Las Held. Elluka oburzona pochopnymi działaniami księżniczki otwarcie skrytykowała jej działania za co Riliane kazała Allenowi ją zabić. Ale Mariam i Allen pozwolili jej uciec wraz z Gumillia. Następnie Elluka mówi że obaj zginą. Po tym Allen posprzątał pokój Riliane. W czasie "Zielonego Polowania" ludzie starają się ugasić pożar. Allen ruszył do Elphegort by uratować Michaelę ale znalazł tylko rodzinę Freesis. Keel informuję Allena że Michaela jest w studni. Allen dowiaduje się że została ona rozdzielona z Clarith podczas ucieczki. Allen obiecuje Michaeli że uratuje ją kiedy będzie po wszystkim. Riliane dowiaduje się od Ney że Michaela wciąż żyje, wzburzona zdradą Allena Riliane oferuje mu wyrozumiałość w zamian za to że zabije Michaele. Alen poszedł do studni widząc Michaele pchniętą nożem ta oddaje ostatni oddech w jego ramionach. Tym czasem ruch oporu zyskuje nowego członka zamaskowanego mężczyznę Kachess Crim. Kategoria:Kanon Kategoria:The Daughter of Evil Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:HER Kategoria:Elphegort Kategoria:Lucifenia Kategoria:Rodzina Futapie Kategoria:Rodzina Marlon Kategoria:Rodzina Królewska Lucifenii